Z krwią
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Bo szaleństwo idzie z krwią. /"Million Years Ago" Adele songfic, Thalia-centryczny/


Kolejny reupload starocia, który przypadł mi do gustu i wspominam jako jedną z lepszych rzeczy z mojego bloga.

Songfic "Million Years Ago" Adele. Przetłumaczyłam słowa piosenki, ponieważ chciałam, by był bardziej zrozumiały. Wciąż kocham te teksty. Wrr, dlaczego tutaj się wciąż nie da wyjustować tekstu...

* * *

Chciałam tylko się bawić,

Ucząc się latać, ucząc się biegać.

Pozwalałam mojemu sercu wybierać drogę,

Kiedy byłam młoda.

Jasne włosy brata tulącego się do mojej ręki, jego jasne oczy pełne łez, gdy matka padała na kanapę. I choć płakał, ona nie budziła się, nie patrzyła na syna ani nawet na mnie. Skreślała wszystko, co jej się nie podobało.

Nigdy nie chciałam być nią, lecz wszystko idzie z krwią. Kiedyś byłam dobra, miła i uczynna, tak jak ona. Lecz czas wyniszcza wszystko, nie szanuje mórz, rzek ani nawet sfer niebieskich. Było jasne, że będę taka jak ona. Może to nie krew, ale czas. Kiedyś byłam młoda. Kiedyś.

Gdzieś w środku od zawsze wiedziałam,

Że to będzie nieuniknione.

Żeby zdobyć zasługi, muszę zapłacić

I obnażyć moją duszę.

Coś ciągnie się za mną, jak czarny welon za panną młodą. Zawsze wiedziałam, że wszystko idzie z krwią, za czasem. Chciałam wszystko poświęcić dla nich, jasnowłosych. Ale nic z tego nie dostałam. A to było tak dawno, że nie czas nie zostawił nawet okrucha dawnej mnie. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam. Szaleństwo idzie u mnie z krwią.

Nie zapobiegłam temu dawno temu, więc teraz płaczę.

Wiem, że nie jestem jedyną,

Która żałuje tego, co zrobiła

Czasem czuję, że tylko ja,

Nie mogę znieść widoku swojego odbicia,

Szkoda, że nie żyłam trochę bardziej,

Że nie patrzyłam w niebo, zamiast tylko w podłogę.

Próbowałam ocalić całą trójkę, tych jasnowłosych nieszczęśników. Jednego przed swoją krwią, drugiego przed staniem się potworem w nim drzemiącym, a trzeciego przed tym, czym już jest. Ale nie broniłam samej siebie. Już nie pachnę granatami, lecz krwią. Chciałabym zapłakać, błagać o wybaczenie, ale nie potrafię. Wiem, że nawet ojciec nie odezwie się do mnie. Bo szaleństwo idzie u nas z krwią.

Wszystko to działo się dawno temu i dziś nie potrafię zrobić z tym nic.

Czuję, jak życie przebiega mi przed oczami

I wszystko, co mogę zrobić to oglądać to i płakać.

Brakuje mi powietrza, brakuje mi moich przyjaciół

Tęsknię za moją mamą, tęsknię za tym,

Kiedy życie było tylko beztroską zabawą

Ale to było milion lat temu.

Kiedyś wszystko było inne. Płaczę, a te łzy nie są potrzebnym zbawieniem. Pamiętam, jak wszystko było inne. Mama zawsze w jasnym makijażu, śmiała się i flirtowała zadziornie z ojcem, a ja spędzałam cały czas beztrosko. Bez tych kilku jasnowłosych trosk. Gdy czas nie kazał krwi podążać do szaleństwa.

Ale to było bardzo, bardzo dawno temu i nie pamiętam już nic.

Kiedy przechadzam się po ulicach,

Gdzie dorastałam i zdobyłam pewność siebie

Oni nie patrzą mi nawet w oczy,

Zupełnie, jakby się mnie bali.

Dzieci patrzyły na mnie jak na wyrzutka, gdy wałęsałam się po ulicach z Lukiem. Byliśmy wtedy my, tyko ja i on. Byłam wtedy zdrowa i nie myślałam o szaleństwie. Kochałam wszystko, co wtedy zobaczyłam, mimo, że te ucieczki trudno było nazwać życiem. Chciałam za wszelką cenę pozostać sobą. Ta trzecia jasnowłosa troska, zwana Annabeth, była zbawienna. Odzyskałam rodzeństwo, które straciłam. Byłam w rodzinie, z którą nie byłam związana krwią. Ich szaleństwo nie mogło dosięgnąć.

Jakie to szczęście, że tak się stało.

Myślę nad rzeczami, które mogłabym powiedzieć,

Nad jakiś żartem lub wspomnieniem,

Ale oni już mnie nie poznają,

Nawet w świetle dnia.

Gdy leżę w namiocie, a Pheobe struga dla siebie nowy zestaw strzał zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym pobiegła z nimi do Obozu. Przeżylibyśmy? A może umarliby wszyscy?

 _Znów myślę o tych wszystkich troskach, które zostawiłam za sobą._

 _Luke uśmiecha się, podając mi pachnące mydło._

 _\- Jutro będzie lepiej - obiecuje. Chce mu wierzyć nawet na te kilka niepewnych słów._

 _Druga troska potwierdza to skinieniem głowy._

Jestem prawie pewna, że to możliwe. Brakuje tylko jednego potwierdzenia... chcę płakać, by mnie usłyszał, jeśli jeszcze żyje. Ale ja wiem, że to niemożliwe.

To wydarzyło się wiele lat temu.

Wiem, że nie jestem jedyną,

Która żałuje tego, co zrobiła

Czasem czuję, że tylko ja,

Nie stałam się tym, kim zawsze myślałam, że będę

Szkoda, że nie żyłam trochę bardziej,

Że nie patrzyłam w niebo, zamiast tylko w podłogę.

Gdyby istniało magiczne słowo, które zdołałoby cofnąć czas, użyłabym go, by nigdy się nie urodzić. By nie czekać na szaleństwo, które i tak przychodzi z czasem i krwią. A może sprawiłabym, żebym była córką kogoś innego. Ale kim byłby teraz Jason? Czyją jasnowłosą troską? Innej Thalii Grace lub całkiem innej dziewczyny? Fakt, że to stało się dawno temu i czasu nie da się cofnąć sprawia, że szaleństwo przychodzi samo. Z żadną krwią, jak mawiał Luke. Kiedy tak o tym myślę, uświadamiam sobie, że jego matka również oszalała. To nie może iść z krwią.

To sprawia, iż wiem, jak dużo czasu zmarnowałam, stając się Łowczynią.

Czuję, jak życie przebiega mi przed oczami

I wszystko, co mogę zrobić to oglądać to i płakać.

Brakuje mi powietrza, brakuje mi moich przyjaciół

Tęsknię za moją mamą, tęsknię za tym,

Kiedy życie było tylko beztroską zabawą.

Ale to było milion lat temu.

Może to nie milion, ale Jason nie żyje od stu trzydziestu lat, zmarł w poczciwym wieku, kiedy kości odmawiają posłuszeństwa, otoczony rodziną. Mija dwieście pięć lat od chwili, kiedy się urodził. Mimo, że minęło wiele więcej czasu od śmierci Luke'a Castellana, wciąż doskonale pamiętam ten moment, gdy się skupiam. Ale to boli, a ja wiem, że pamięć jest tak ważna, że można zapłacić za nią każdą cenę. Trzecia troska umarła jako druga, sto lat temu w wypadku samochodowym, osierocając dwójkę dzieci.

Wiem, że nie potrafię wytrzymać dłużej z wiedzą, że strach przed krwią pozbawiła mnie wszystkiego. Ten potwór, na którego się natknęliśmy wcale nie wymagał mojego poświęcenia. Mogłam uciec z nimi. Mieliśmy wielkie szanse. Dziś pewnie by mnie tutaj nie było, ale niczego nie żałowałabym.

Idę zatem do Artemidy, z pytaniem, które od wieku ciąży mi na sercu. Patrzy na mnie przerażona, ale w końcu ulega.

\- Służyłaś mi dobrze, Thalio Grace, córko Zeusa.

Jestem za stara, by przeżyć. Wkrótce kończy mi się powietrze.

To co jest teraz, za sto lat będzie starą paplaniną. Ktoś będzie tego żałował, ale nie będę tym kimś.

* * *

01.01.2016 / spoczywajcie w pokoju Thals, Ann, Jason /


End file.
